Why?
by maisierobinson
Summary: Estel is injured and his family are don’t know how.
1. Chapter 1

Why?

Summery- Estel is injured and his family are don't know how.

**Authors notes- **Sorry the chapters short but most of them are like this. This is my first fan fiction so please review.

Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night and in the house of Elond every one was asleep, well nearly every one because in about the middle of the night Lord Elrond of Rivendell who was having a very peaceful sleep at the time was woken up at a sound he alway dread but it was heard very rarely it was the sound of a very short very quiet subdued scream from down the hall.

Elrond quickly got out of his large four poster bed, threw on his silk sleeping robe over his cotton night shirt and grabbed his sword that always laid near his bed at nights and ran out of his room. When Elrond ran out of his room he nearly bumped heads with the twins Elladan and Elrohir who had also heard the scream from the rooms and came running out to find out who had made the noise.

They took one look at each other for a while and then it hit them and they said together "Estel" and ran as fast as they could to Estel's room.

When they finally got there Elrond put his hand the cold metal door knob and opened the door to his four year old foster son's Estel's room. What they saw made each of there elven hearts skip a beat.

Estel's room that was normally messey was know even messer. The small table and chair was over turned, the parchment that was covered in lovley pictures Estel had drawn because Estel loved drawing and gave most of his pictures to well nearly every one who wound except them was on the floor all covered in crimson blood and on the walls was small hand prints made of the same humum blood. The very sight of the room made Elrond and his son's mouths go dry but made them wonder if this was what the room looked like what will Estel look like.

But what was strange was the white cotton curtains covering the clear glass door were blowing forwards. So Elrond pushed them aside and to his surprise the door was wide open. But it is always closed so Estel doesn't wonder onto the baloney and hurt him self, Elrond thought to himself. He stepped out onto the baloney that over looked the rose garden and on the black metal railings at the edge of the baloney was a plain silver necklace with a simple celtic dissign on it with name tag on it.

Elrond put the necklace in his robe pocket and ran back into the bedroom to assist his sons.

Elladan and Elrohir had so far successfully put Estel on his bed with out moving the dagger wound to much.

Estel's wound was serious. You could easily tell by just one quick look at it. When Elladan and Elrohir had found Estel he had been lying in a pool of blood and had clearly been stabbed by a dagger. The dagger was still in the stab wound so they had thought not to move it with out Elrond's assistance.

When Elrond had came over to his three raven colour haired sons. He saw his two uninjured ones looking at him right in the eyes with extremely worried faces that was that same as he was feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Why?

Chapter 2

Elvish translator

Ada- dad/daddy

Elrond started gently examining his youngest son. First he checked his pulse and breathing. "His pulse is slow and weak because of the blood lose and his breathing is shallow." He reported to his sons that were listening very carefully to what there ada had to say.

"First we need to take the dagger out so I can see if there is any damage." Elrond continued. "I will need some bandages, a lot of cloths to slow the bleeding, my needle and thread, a bowl of cool water with some dry rags to clean the area around the wound and my herb kit please." Elrond told his sons that ran of to get the required items to remove the dagger.

Once they were ready Elrond told Elrohir to hold Estel down in case he thrashed around and to talk to him to help calm him and comfort him in case he did wake up witch was very likely. He told his oldest son Elladan to assist him and then the removal of the dagger began.

An hour or two later they had finished. In the operation Estel had lost a lot of blood and had woken up for a few seconds witch raised Elrond hopes because now he knew Estel was answering to pain and had listened to Elrohir as he had helped calm Estel down.

Once they had Estel in bed and was sleeping comfortably and they had all changed out of their sleeping clothes in to their day clothes. Elrond know had the chance to see the name on the necklace and have a good look at the now clean dagger that had injured his son so bad.

Elrond decided to study the necklace a bit more first. He took the silver jewel out of his light grey casual robe pocket and look at the name. When he looked at the name on the necklace he gave a gasp of shocked surprise. The name on the necklace was Caranthir.

But that is impossible Elrond said out loud. Elladan and Elrohir looked away from Estel's to their ada who was sitting it an over stuffed armchair next to the bed.

"Ada, what's impossible?" Elrohir asked. "This my son" Elrond replied showing the necklace to his sons. "No, he wouldn't would he. But his is suppose to guard Estel not kill him" Elladan said first in confusion and then in anger. "It is likely Elladan. Estel has only been here for two year people are still getting used to the idea to him being here"


	3. Chapter 3

Why?

Author's note- sorry but I don't know Arathorn wife's name so she is called the wife.

Chapter 3

Next Elrond examined the dagger witch told him all he needed to know. "Well. Is it Elvish or not? Elrohir asked a little impatient. "Aye my son it is indeed elvish." Elrond replied his voice filled with anger. "What shall we do with Caranthir ada?" Elladan asked. "I want both of you to find him and bring him to me. I will like to see him and tell him his punishment. I will look after Estel till you two come back." "Yes ada" both twins replied at the same time and went to find the elf that had attempted to murder their little brother.

It had been a couple of hours when Elladan and Elrohir had gone to find Caranthir and Elrond was sitting next to his young son Estel who was still fast asleep. Thinking of the first time they had met.

(Flashback)

It was late at night and there was thunder storm. Lord Elrond was waiting for his Twin sons Elladan and Elrohir to return. Elrond had sent them to help Arathorn and his wife and the rangers. Elrond had been told that they were under attack by orcs and Arathorn two year old son Aragorn was in grave dander. Aragorn was in danger because he was the heir to the throne of Gondor.

(End flashback)

Elrond was suddenly brought of his little day dream by a quiet moan so quiet even Elrond with his elven hearing has to strain his ears to hear. "Estel, you're awake." Elrond said with joy of seeing his little boy finally awake and sad of how much pain he could see in the young face.

"Ada" Estel said is quiet voice filled with pain and confusion. "Yes Estel ada is here. Can you open your eyes for me?" Elrond asked in a quiet and calm voice. After a few minutes Estel opened his lovely grey eyes a crack and look around.

Elrond noticed this and also saw the fright in Estel's eyes as he scanned the room not stopping on one place for too long.

"Estel, Look at me" Elrond ordered gently to the child. Estel slowly looked at his father in the eyes. "Estel, listen to me my son. There is nothing to be afraid of. The person who did this to you is going to be found and punished ok" Elrond explained slowly making shore Estel understood completely.

Slowly Estel nodded. "Good. Now can you drink this for me? It will help you sleep and make the pain go away. Estel once again nodded and accepted the cup and drank it all with out complaining. Estel was asleep before the cup was even empty. Elrond smiled to him self. He tucked Estel back into bed and began to sing an Elvish lullaby that Celebrian who was Elrond's wife used to sing the twins when they were young.


	4. Chapter 4

Why?

Elvish translations

Edain- human

Authors note- this is the last chapter so that is why it is a bit shorter than the others.

Chapter 4

It was late evening when Elladan and Elrohir arrived and Estel was still fast asleep with Elrond who was half asleep in the over stuffed arm chair with a book on his lap.

The twins stepped into the room where their father and little brother were with Caranthir between them. Elrond woke up and looked round as he heard Elladan open the door. Elrond's eyes looked first at the twins with thanks in his eyes and then at the elf they held between them with anger and disappointment.

Elrond stood up put the book on the night stand next to the bed and walk slowly towards Caranthir. "Come Caranthir let us go to my study. We have a lot to discuss." Elrond said simply looking him in the eyes and walked out of the room to his study with Caranthir at his heels.

When they got to the study Elrond sat behind his desk and indicated for Caranthir to sit as well. Caranthir sat nervously on a chair oposite from Elrond. Not knowing what was going to happen.

"Caranthir I think you are the one who tried to kill my foster son Estel. Am I correct?" Elrond asked. "Yes my lord you are." Replied Caranthir. "May I ask why?" Elrond asked again. "Because he is an Edain my lord." "And you think that is a good in enough reason." "I do not know my lord."

"Caranthir I am extremely disappointed in you. I made you guard Estel to keep him safe and you failed me. I am going to banish you from Rivendell forever because you tried to kill on of my sons and could have put others in danger. Go know and never return." Elrond ordered. "Yes my lord" Caranthir replied and stood up and left the room. Never to be seen in Rivendell again.

It the next few days Estel recover well and was up and about in a week. He had forgotten all about what had happened and was his usual self again.

The End.

Hope you liked the story guys.


End file.
